


Consulting Detectives and Profilers

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham and Sherlock Holmes turn out to work well together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consulting Detectives and Profilers

"Pupil's dilated to 7 milimeters, breathing heavier, slight tremble to limbs, fingers flexing against your back-Good job, William, I believe she is successfully aroused." Sherlock mused, gently touching your neck and pressing down, checking your pulse. "Pulse quickened as well. Very good. She's infatuated with you." 

"I am aware." Will purred, forcing himself to ignore the impulse to make an even snarkier comment to Sherlock to continue to focus on you. You squirmed in his lap, feeling his cock twitch inside you as you did. He groaned, leaning his forehead on yours with a low purr. "So tight, gorgeous girl. So, so good." 

The praise made you smile, and the profiler kissed you then, sliding his tongue into your mouth and rubbing it with yours. You pressed your bare chest to Will’s, happy to feel his naked body against yours after all the clothed teasing you had endured. You felt him tense as you moaned into his mouth, and Sherlock touched the arch of your spine. 

“Did she tighten around you?” He asked, tilting his head as he scanned the two of you. 

“Why don’t you stop talking and find out?” Will snapped, pulling on your hair to expose your neck and kissing you there, sucking on your neck when you inhaled and leaving a mark. “I know you want to, Sherlock-And she would love it, remember? Nng…She said so. Wants two cocks in her.” 

You blushed, hearing Will talk like that was still odd to you, but you were too horny at this point to care much. 

“Please, Sherlock,” you begged, looking back at the consulting detective. “I want it-I want you to fuck me too, please…”

“Tell him where, love.” Will said softly, bucking hard up into you. “Tell Sherlock where you want him to fuck you.” 

Your face burned, and you closed your eyes tight as you answered. “I-In the ass, Sherlock…I want to be full…”

“Again.” Will commanded, looking at Sherlock’s tightened jaw and smirking. “Tell him again. You know our Sherlock, he takes a bit of convincing sometimes.”

You turned your head to try to glare at Will, but he lifted his hips and pushed himself deeper, forcing all other thoughts from your head but getting more. 

“F-Fuck me in the ass, Sherlock, please!!” 

This snapped the detective into action. He pushed you into will and kept pressing until you both fell back onto the bed, your chest to Will’s and his back on the bed, and then Sherlock spread your cheeks with a soft moan. 

“Still open from earlier.” He said softly. “Will fucked you well.” 

You whimpered, digging your nails into Will’s chest. “P-Please,” you begged. “Move!” 

“Not yet.” Will soothed, rubbing your hips. “Wait for Sherlock to be deep in you. Then we’ll both move and you’ll be so full.” You moaned, shifting your hips on the man, desperate for more friction and finding none. You felt Sherlock rub something cold on the outside and just into your ass, and tensed, waiting for what you knew was to come. 

“Relax.” Sherlock said, and Will kissed you breathless until you complied. You felt him slowly slide into your ass and moaned loudly, burying your face in Will’s neck to muffle your sounds. You heard a growl, and didn’t know exactly which of the men it came from, but a hand grabbed you by the hair and yanked your head back. 

“Oh no.” Sherlock snapped. “You don’t muffle any noises you make. Or I stop. And Will stops.”

“And you’re left horny, empty, and without cum dripping from your holes.” Will finished, and when they both finally started to fuck you, you screamed your pleasure as the two groaned theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Very interesting crossover request, I thought I'd give it a try. 
> 
> As always, I am taking requests! :)
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!


End file.
